


IFC-C-2-0008

by Shadowstrider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Robotics, Sibling Incest, Subconcious Conflict, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: The newest generation of emotional responsive robotic pets may have been a little bit too happy to intervene in trying to help their new families. IFC-C-2-0008, known as 'Max' by his family, was especially busy.





	1. Innocence

Ashley Markram tossed and turned in her sleep, her small 8 year old body acting on the nightmares that haunted her young mind. Her long blonde tresses were in disarray due to her fidgeting, her breathing shallow and her face scrunched up as mental monsters disturbed her nocturnal rest. 

Standing next to her on the bed was IFC-C-2-0008, a robotic pet that had been gifted to the family by Ashley’s paternal aunt, who was an executive in the company that had built it. The robot had been designed to resemble the form of a puppy and was part of the newest generation of emotionally responsive pets. Assigned the name ‘Max’ by the family, the robot had spent its first day as part of the household gathering data on the family. By far the most data gathered had been on Ashley, who had joyfully played with the robot puppy for most of the afternoon and evening.

Eventually it had been time for her to go to bed, but she had given Max permission to sleep in her room. It had been peacefully hibernating near the wall socket, recharging its batteries, until it had detected the girl’s discomfort and had ‘woken up’, climbing onto the bed in order to investigate further. 

Comparing the girl’s vital data with its internal library of physiological data and the baseline values it had determined while playing with her, Max had concluded that she wasn’t in pain or physically ill. Instead her distress seemed to be psychological in nature, so Max had acted on its programmed directives and had attempted to alleviate her distress by spraying a gas with anti-anxiety properties near her face. Although the girl had inhaled the gas, the intervention had proved unsuccessful. 

Max’s second attempt at helping her had been to join her beneath her white bed sheets, laying close to her body and transmitting gentle heat in an attempt to comfort her. It had seemed to be successful at first, but after a few moments of calm sleep she had shoved Max away, much like she had earlier done with her teddy bear.

Driven by its programmed directives, Max could not just leave a member of its assigned family in such distress, especially not a young member that needed restful sleep in order to grow satisfactorily. Moving closer to the restless girl’s face, Max opened its mouth and sprayed another gas near her nose. Within moments she had inhaled the gas, the special molecules within spreading from her lungs into her blood and finally into her brain, binding to her neurons’ receptors. 

*

Ashley’s nightmares lessened in intensity as a new feeling flooded her young mind. As the gas took effect, she felt her body becoming unbearably hot. More asleep than not, she fidgeted with her arms and legs, soon managing to free her body from the confines of her bed sheet. But as the gas continued to work, her subconscious was filled with the irresistible need to get her hot constricting pyjamas off. 

Acting on this desire, the lightly sleeping girl removed her unicorn adorned pink pyjama top and pants, leaving her dressed in only a snug pair of light blue panties. For a few moments she lay still, enjoying the cool night air flowing across her hot flat stomach and chest, lightly ticking her light pink nipples. But as the gas continued to build her arousal, her cheeks filling with colour and her breathing getting faster, the heat inside her panties grew too much. Soon her drugged subconscious couldn’t take it anymore and her hands removed the offending garment. Now completely naked, she spread her thighs a bit, allowing some of the night air to blow across her hairless puffy vulva, her hot light pink immature flower and the small pink rosebud laying beneath it. But the gas’s effect was not finished and her arousal continued to grow. She started fidgeting again as her virginal cunny throbbed with desire, her small nipples stiffening as her pleasure build up. 

Ashley was a good kid, always trying to stick by the rules that governed her life. It was so deeply ingrained in her that while her subconscious could excuse her nudity due to the sudden heat of her body, it was not able to justify her breaking the taboo of playing with her cunny. Despite the powerful effect of the gas, Ashley’s inner turmoil prevented her from doing anything more than fidgeting in response to her aching virginal flower.

*

It was well known that orgasm flooded the mind with euphoria and that masturbation was good exercise. Max had reasoned that this combination would soothe the girl from her distress and thus the robot had flooded her mind with an aphrodisiac. But some inner conflict was preventing her from satisfying the lust that was growing in her body.

Max knew that although she was currently free of whatever had plagued her sleep before, her unsatisfied lust would just make it worse later in the evening. Max had no choice but to ensure that the girl achieved orgasm in order to ensure that she would have a restful night.

Pressing its snout against her smooth soft right cheek, Max shocked her with a very brief burst of electricity. It was enough to make her innocent light blue eyes fly open as her body responded to the sharp stinging pain of her right cheek. Turning to see what had stung her, her sleepy mind barely comprehending her state of undress or her arousal, her vision was filled with Max’s eyes and the vibrant explosion of colour within them. 

*

She was unable to look away or to close her eyes, the specially programmed visuals entrancing her young mind. Hidden within the light show were subliminal instructions that took root in her subconscious. Despite knowing that it was wrong to play with her cunny, despite knowing that she shouldn’t be naked in bed, Ashley could not fight as her subconscious turned on her.

The innocent chaste girl was soon pinching and tugging on her hard nipples with her left hand, while her right hand rested on her puffy vulva, her middle finger rubbing up and down her virgin petals. Bending her knees and spreading her thighs as wide open as she could, pleasure drowned her mind as her subconscious acted upon the subliminal instructions.

It wasn’t long before her finger stroked against her throbbing tiny clit, the contact sending a shockwave of pleasure coursing up her nerves. She gasped every time her finger stroked her small pearl, her virgin sex growing wet as her arousal drowned her mind. 

Even if she could, she no longer wanted to resist as she increased the speed of her fingers. A fine sheen of sweat was forming on her young body as she did the forbidden act, her soft cries of pleasure growing stronger with each pinch of her hard nipples and each stroke against her tiny bundle of nerves. 

Finally her muscles locked up, orgasmic fire spreading through her body, from her aching clit into her soul. With her pelvis thrust into the air, her mouth locked in a wordless scream, euphoria flooded her being. As the ecstasy swept through her mind, she received a final burst of instructions from Max’s eyes that wormed themselves into her subconscious.

*

The little girl was asleep again, but this time her rest was far more peaceful. Tired from her masturbation session, her mind still caught in the last vestiges of her orgasmic high, no nightmares could trouble her. Satisfied, Max used his mouth to cover her naked body with the bed sheet again. 

With its last instructions, the robot had made sure that she wouldn’t have this problem again. Having fulfilled its programmed directives, Max returned to the wall socket, needing a recharge.

END


	2. Caught Stroking Himself

Dressed in a dark green shirt, barefoot with his black shorts and red briefs around his ankles and his right fist wrapped around his stiff hairless immature cock, Will Markram was like most boys his age. Unlike most of them however, his left hand parted his dark blue curtain just enough to allow him to spy on his topless sunbathing older sister. Having only become aware of girls in a sexual sense a few months ago, the 10 year old grey eyed spectacled brunette was desperate for any flash of female skin. And the stunning beauties that were Sydney Markram’s palm sized breasts were quite the visual treat. Not that her tanned skin, strong long legs, developed hips, flat abdomen, short ice blonde hair and sunglasses covered blue grey eyes weren’t also treats, but his eyes could only focus on so much at once.

The only thing that could have been better was if she had gone the full distance and had made her aquamarine bikini bottoms join her discarded top on the lawn next to her. Of course, if she actually ever did that, he would probably have a heart attack right there and then...

Sighing, he increased his grip and speed, making the pleasure dance up his nerves. It was risky to jack off like this in the middle of the day, as he wasn’t allowed to lock his door, but with his father busy in the garage and his mother working at the computer, he was willing to risk it. 

Just a little more... Just a bit...

The sound of his door being shoved open made his heart stop for a few agonizing beats. With eyes wide with fear, he turned away from the stunning sight of his sister’s breasts to be confronted by... Ashley?

Indeed, his little sister stood in the doorway, a small angel with her long blond tresses, innocent blue eyes and her pure white dress. “Will, have you seen Max?” asked his sister, with a hopeful light in her eyes.

“Ma... Max...?” he spluttered, so stunned that he was unable to think.

“Yes, Ma... Whatcha doing, Will?” Only when he saw her eyes widen in curiosity did he realize that he had never stopped jerking his pecker, a sight that was undoubtedly strange to the little girl... 

“I’m... um...”

She didn’t even give him time to finish before she assaulted him with a barrage of questions as she moved closer: “Why are your shorts down? Why are you holding your willie? Why is it like that? Were you looking through the window?”

She stopped within arm range, her eyes glued on his fist stroking his now limp dick. “Why did it shrink?”

Even though his penis was flaccid from fear, he was unable to stop stroking it, as well as unable to answer her. Tearing her eyes away from the piece of anatomy that she didn’t possess, she saw that her brother looked pale and close to tears. Worried about her big brother she said: “I’ll go get Mom...”

Those were the last words that he wanted to hear. His heart started beating as if it wanted to leap out of his chest...

*

Patrolling near the Markram children’s bedrooms, Max picked up the biochemical signature of intense distress. As quick as it could, it followed the scent back to its origin in the middle child’s bedroom. Upon entering the room, Max found both Ashley and Will. A quick scan showed the robotic pet that Will was the one that was in distress. 

Noticing the pet, Ashley said: “There you are, Max. Something’s wrong with Will.” She helpfully pointed at her brother.

Moving closer, Max compared what his visual and biochemical sensors were picking up with his internal libraries. Judging by his arousal and the attempted stimulation of his penis, the boy seemed to be attempting masturbation, which was completely hindered by his fear as evidenced by the organ’s flaccid state. Max reasoned that Ashley was concerned about the fact that Will wasn’t able to successfully achieve orgasm.

Max gave a reassuring bark to the girl, who relaxed a bit. “You know what’s wrong?” Bark. “Can you fix it?” Bark. “Then please help him.” Bark.

Taking that as consent in an emergency situation, Max started his subliminal instruction program. As Ashley’s eyes were caught in the same explosion of vibrant colour as the previous night, Max gave her the necessary instructions. 

With no hesitation, she took her place on her knees in front of her brother, who was by now so shocked that he did nothing to stop her from removing his hand around his flaccid dick and replacing it with her own. Despite his mental turmoil, the first touch of someone else on his pecker was pure heaven, making him groan in pleasure as the soft hand started stroking him, Ashley having no choice but to obey Max’s instructions. 

Will’s young mind was struggling to process the fact that not only had his little sister caught him jacking off, but now she was jacking him off. As the tip of her small tongue started to lick his prick, he started to moan, the pleasure overwhelming his confusion and fear. Soon she had as much of his penis inside of her mouth as she could take, her taste organ lathering it with soft strokes.

It felt better than heaven. By now he wasn’t concerned about the fact that his little sister was giving him head with the door wide open or the fact that she seemed way too good at this. His only desire was orgasm. Grasping her head, drunk with ecstasy, he started to force more of his throbbing dick into her small mouth, making her choke.

Max noted with distress that Will was inadvertently hurting his sister. He gave a strong bark, which made the boy focus his eyes on the robot’s eyes. As with his sister, Max used the subliminal instruction program to instruct the boy in oral sex.

After a few moments Will relaxed his grip on his sister’s head and allowed her to service him at her own pace. With both of the children under the control of the subliminal instructions contained in Max’s eyes, Will quickly progressed to the biggest orgasm of his life as his sister stimulated his fraenulum.

With a cry of pleasure, Will moved his dick back until only the tip remained in his sister’s mouth, filling her oral cavity with pearly semen as his dick jerked again and again. She swallowed with no problem, even pulling up his shorts and briefs as she stood up, tucking his spent dick safely away after giving it a kiss. Following Max’s subliminal commands, Will rewarded his sister with a kiss, tasting some of his own semen.

Satisfied that the problem had been solved, Max turned around and left, confident that the last part of its subliminal instructions would ensure that this situation didn’t repeat itself...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
